


Day Six/Jae

by baekkieony



Series: six days of sadness [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Death, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Promises, Scars, fears, tomorrow, tomorrow isn't a guarantee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Tomorrow is one of the things you can't promise





	Day Six/Jae

**Author's Note:**

> helloz, it's me again. that's the last part fro six days of sadness and yeah, hope y'all like it. more feedback would be nice! enjoy!

 

Brian sat alone at the rooftop, face buried in his knees and eyes closed. A small notebook was in his hands, slightly opened, brownish paper filled with drawings was visible. There was nothing else but the wind and Brian, when he heard light steps walking up the stairs. The door to the rooftop opened and closed with a loud metallic noise and Brian sighed under his breath.

 

“I told that you shouldn't follow me”, Brian muttered in his knees, eyes still closed and the only response was a short sigh, before Jae sat down next to Brian, only inches away from the boundless abyss, long legs swinging.

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?”. “Do I look like I want to?”, Brian's answer was harsh, but Jae only rubbed his back, making Brian open his eyes to look at Jae. Jae smiled at him, eyes plastered on the notebook in Brian's hand. Brian followed his gaze and ended at a slightly visible drawing of a tall boy with long legs and blonde hair.

 

“You drew me? When?”, Jae didn't sound angry or surprised, more... _amused_. “In biology, when you were to busy with ruining Dowoon's paper to notice”, Brian gave Jae the drawing, so Jae could see the drawing fully. “Oh, I didn't know that I had a stalker”, Jae laughed and smiled at the same time, making Brian smiling in his knees as well, even if he didn't want Jae to notice.

 

“Do you want to tell me now why you spend your break on this windy rooftop?”, Brian clearly shook his head, face still buried in his knees. Jae sighed and ruffled through Brian's hair before laying his head on Brian's shoulder, staring at nothing. “Sometimes you're hard to understand”, it was only a whisper in Brian's ear.

 

It was raining when Brian found Jae on the rooftop, clothes soaked wet, hair now light brown instead of honey blonde, because of all the water. “Hey Jae, please come inside. You're gonna catch a cold!”, Brian didn't even went out to Jae,  he waited at the safe stairs for him.

 

“No, I'm fine here. I don't feel cold at all”, Jae turned around to smile brightly at Brian, legs tangling over the abyss, his grey shirt with a black jacket now also black and pants clinging on his legs. Brian shook his head, not really understanding Jae, but went out, door shutting close behind him automatically. 

 

Brian was wet in only a few seconds, his wet white shirt exposing his defined and prominent abs. Jae wasn't that blind to not notice them either and a loud whistle slipped through his lips when Brian came closer. “Man, when did you work out? These abs are gorgeous”, with one brow raised, Jae looked at Brian respectful.

 

Brian laughed while he sat down, before giving Jae a drink he had bough before coming upstairs. “Work out? I think I have to google what this means, you know I have them naturally”, he joked and Jae laughed as well, than opened the drink to take a long zip and putting down the drink next to him.

 

“We hadn't met for such a long time that I didn't notice them. You changed so much, Brian”, Jae's voice was only a whisper trough the rain, but Brian clearly heard the sadness in it.

 

They both went quiet  now , sitting next to each other while rain drenched their clothes. Jae leaned his head on Brian's shoulder again, closing his eyes and Brian slowly stroked Jae's wet hair. 

  
“Brian?”. “Mhm?”. “You know what I always wanted to do?”, Jae now sat up, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Brian had missed this kind of sparkle in Jae's eyes. “No? Would you mind to tell me?”.

 

“I want to play e-guitar in the rain!”, Brian chuckled when heard the childishness through Jae's voice. “Jae, you know that electronic and water isn't the best combination?”, Brian sounded like an adult who tried to explain a child that fire is hot and Jae pouted when he heard the stern tone.

 

“But I don't mind! I'm sure it would work, but you have to be a cockblocker”, pouting, Jae turned his head away from Brian and Brian laughed out loud. “It's okay to be childish sometimes”, he ruffled through Jae's hair again, but Jae slapped his hand away.

 

“Yah, I'm older, young man, you better be respectful!”, even when Jae tried to be stern, you still could hear the joking tone in his voice. “You know that I can't take you serious, Hyung”, leaning against Jae again, Brian muttered this words under his breath and he didn't hear the sigh from Jae.

 

“You better should take me more serious in some things”.

 

They both went in after they finished their drinks, soaked wet and wetting the floor in the hallway, getting annoyed glances from their classmates,  but they didn't mind. Brian was more worried about the now shuttering Jae, whining about how cold he felt. “I told you that you gonna catch a cold!”, but Jae only rolled his eyes. “Sorry, sorry, Eomma”.

 

“What's up with drawing again?”, a voice made Brian snapping out of his daydreams, turning around to face Jae. It was a sunny day this time and the air smelled like spring and the temperature told you that it was summer. But Jae was still wearing his black sweater with a shirt underneath.

 

“I tried to draw you again, since you change your hair colour like I change my underwear”, Jae chuckled lowly, before sitting down next to Brian, glancing at his paper. “I could be you model right now”, he offered openly and Brian's eyes lit up in excitement. “You would do that for me? Really?”, Jae nodded. 

 

After positioning Jae right, Brian eyed him sceptically. “Maybe you should take of you sweater”, it was only a loose sentence, but Jae's reaction made Brian sceptically. “No, I think it would be better if I still wear it”, Brian sighed. “C'mon, I have seen them, the y're nothing knew for me, okay? And I'm sure you're sweating underneath this thick cotton”, but Jae still refused to take his sweater off.

 

In the end, Brian tried it with the sweater on.

 

After some time, Jae spent a look at his phone and noticed that their break was nearly over. “Maybe we should go to our rooms...”. “But I'm not finished yet! Stay still”, Brian commanded, but Jae shook his head. “Just finish it at home, we need to hurry! Come on”, Jae had already been at the door, hand reaching out to open it, but Brian grabbed his wrist to turn Jae around.

 

“Jae, do you still love me?”. Jae's hands slipped from the knob from the door, eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Sure, but...why do you ask?”, silence. 

 

“I don't know...it's just that every second brings the possibility with it of turning love into the opposite. Sometimes I'm too afraid to look your in the eyes, because the beautiful sparkle in it could be lost at noon”, Jae sighed at Brian's honesty, pulling him in a close hug, before plastering a butterfly kiss on is lips. 

 

“J-just don't think about it, okay”. Brian nodded in Jae's warm hug.

 

“Jae?”.

 

“Yes?”.

 

“Promise me that you'll be here tomorrow”, Brian pulled out of Jae's hug, taking a step back.

 

“You know that tomorrow isn't a guarantee?”. “I know, but please, just do it”.

 

“I will, don't worry”. “No, really, promise it”, Jae sighed and held out his pinky finger. “Pinky promise?”.

 

Brian intertwinded their fingers. “Pinky promise. Lunch break as always?”.

 

“Lunch break as always”.

 

Brian was the next day a few minutes too early at the rooftop, waiting for Jae to come. He sat at their usual place, leg swinging over the abyss. The place was warm and sunny, cold stone heated from the burning sun over Brian's head. He waited the whole hour for Jae, tears dropping on the finished drawing from Jae in his hands.

 

The place next to him stayed empty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first series is finished! hoe y'all liked it and tell me if I should make a series like this again (maybe then only with smut or so and about different fandoms...leave me your request, i write literally everything!). I dunno what to say anymore :D. If someone's interested, my wattpad account has the same name like my account here. Annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [9.6.17]


End file.
